All is Fair in Love and Revenge
by Miss Moonstache
Summary: He slept in her bed whenever he wanted, tried to read her novel countless times, ate all the food in her fridge, embarrassed her so many times up until now... and Lucy can't take it anymore! It's time for revenge.


Hey there! This is the prologue to my new story. I want to say a few things. First, sorry if my English is bad. It's not my first language but I'll try my best to write correctly. Second, unfortunately I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or plots.

This story is inspired by _Fairy Tail Special — Welcome to Natsu's House**.**_

* * *

******~x~**

**All's Fair in Love and Revenge**

**by Aria Rey**

_**Prologue**_

******~x~**

* * *

"_In revenge and in love woman is more barbaric than man is._"

— FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE, **_Beyond Good and Evil_**

. . .

More than hundred years ago wealthy families bought slaves and forced them to do hard labor for practically nothing. Slaves can be held against their will from the time of their capture, purchase or birth, and deprived of the right to leave, to refuse to work, or to demand compensation.

In this regard the city of Magnolia has a tradition, named _'Week of Slavery'_. Every year in the beginning of summer the citizens organize an event in which people can be either bought or sold for a week. This time master Makarov took interest into the old custom and signed up Fairy Tail to take part.

That was the reason why Natsu was standing on this stupid stage, waiting for the bidding to begin. And he was not happy. In fact, you could probably say that he was the least happy creature on the planet.

How exactly did he manage to get himself forced into this, you ask? That one's simple, in fact, it only takes one word to answer: _Erza_. She threatened to kill him if he tried to hide and escape from the event.

Curse his luck.

"And next is Natsu Dragneel, the fearsome Fire Dragon Slayer, known also as Salamander. We'll start the bidding at ten thousand jewels," Max announced to the huge crowd of people.

The fire mage sighed in irritation. He already hated the whole event. That was the worst thing someone can _ever_ do to a Dragon Slayer's ego as a tough guy. He knew that after this his 'I'm-an-arrogant-and-scary-macho-guy-so-you-shouldn't-approach-me' image will be destroyed.

"Eleven thousand!" Shouted a female voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Twenty thousand!"

"Thirty thousand!"

"Thirty three thousand!"

"Good, keep going," Max said into the microphone, smirking.

"Forty thousand!"

"He's _mine_, you bitch. Fifty thousand."

* * *

Lucy watched with wonderment as different girls screamed furiously. A stronger, more determined voice raised above the others, "He is _only_ for _me_. Sixty thousand."

Lucy's jaw dropped, and she was sure that had there been any flies buzzing around, she would have choked on one and dropped dead. Sixty thousand jewels for _Natsu_? What exactly did they think he was going to do? Don't get her wrong. She _loved_ Natsu. He was her best friend but it was well-known that he was an irritating, immature, good-for-nothing lazy idiot who is capable of doing only three things; eating, fighting and sleeping. Probably the lovesick girls who were bidding on him were going to use him for... _other things_.

Ha, those girls didn't know that Lucy also wanted him for her _own specific reasons_.

"Sixty thousand going once... Sixty thousand going—"

"Eighty thousand jewels," Lucy finally yelled.

"Eighty thousand going once... eighty thousand going twice... sold for eighty thousand jewels!" Max shouted into the microphone and the spirit mage smiled smugly in triumph.

The crowd grew silent as Lucy made her way up to the stage, she climbed the stairs. The blonde smirked at the look on Natsu's face; this was going to be fun. He had embarrassed her _so many_ times up until now. Looks like the time for revenge has come!

* * *

So… that was the prologue… do you think I should continue? Thoughts so far? Interesting? Complete fail? Not sure? Let me know! _Thank you for reading._


End file.
